Empty Eyes By the Sea
by OdestaAndClato
Summary: A fanfic about Finnick and Annie, where Finnick do not die. Obviously it does not follow the book.
1. He's not dead

Empty eyes by the sea

Chapter 1

Finnick is dead.

That's all she can think about. She looks down at er stomach, her big stomach. She's only weeks away from giving birth to her son. To Finnicks son. But Finnick is dead. That's what they told her, the District 13 workers, who came to see her. She doesn't know how long it's been since they left. She's been crying ever since. She looks at the picture of him. The handsome, smiling face, who loved to hold her, and tell her how much he loved her.

She hears a knock on the door and looks up. A young woman, probably just a few years older than herself, walks in. ''Mrs. Odair? It's been two days, and as far as we know, you haven't had anything to eat. The baby... it needs nutrition.'' the woman says, in a careful tone.

Annie looks up at her. ''Not hungry.''

''Mrs. Odair, you need to eat. The baby need you to eat.''

Annie looks away. She doesn't want to eat, not without Finnick there. The woman sits down next to her.

''Listen... Annie? That's your name right?''

Annie nods.

''I understand that you're upset, because of your husband. But you need to eat. I didn't know your husband, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to stop eating, especially not when you're pregnant. So please, come with me to the dining-hall.'' the woman says, in her calm and plesant voice.

A few, long minutes passes. Eventually Annie looks at her and slowly nods her head, before getting up. Suddenly, she has decided to raise the baby. Because the woman is right. Finnick would have wanted her to. So she follows the woman out of the room, down a few halls and into the dining-hall.

Just as she is about to sit down, she hears screams. Not terrefying screams for help, but like two people in a hurry. Then she hears moans, becoming louder and louder. At first she can't hear any specific words, but as the sound becomes louder she can hear her name. «Annie» is being whispered over and over again.

Finnick! It's Finnick! Finnick is alive!

She runs up the staircase to the medic-department, as fast as she can with her big stomach, anyway.

Nothing. No Finnick. He's not here. Not here, not saying her name. Why should he be? He's dead. Finnick is dead. But she heard him! She could swear that it was him!

She starts crying. Crying and screaming. Then she hears it again. A bit louder than last time, and more like a question.

She stops crying. ''Finnick?''

''Annie!'' a male voice screams. Finnicks male voice.

''Finnick!'' she screams over and over, while running towards the voice. His voice! Eventually she finds the room he's in.

He looks like he's been beaten and... bitten. Too much bitten. He has bitemarks and bruises all over his body. But she doesn't care, she just runs over to him, pushing doctors and nurses away, and stops right next to his bed.

''Finnick!'' she half screams, half cries out, and leans over him to give him a kiss, forgetting what condition he's in. She presses her lips against his bloody lips. And suddenly she thinks clearly.

''What happened?'' she whispers.

''I...'' he tries to answer, but his breathing is to short.

She cups his cheek in her hand for a few seconds before she steps away, letting the doctors and nurses rush back to him.

He's alive. She doesn't know how he survived, because she was told he fell to the mutts. But Finnick is alive.


	2. Saviour

(Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.)

This might, possibly, be the final chapter in this fanfic. I'm not totally sure yet, so we'll see.

_**Please**_ leave me a review!

* * *

Empty Eyes by the Sea

Chapter 2

Finnick wakes up, lying in a hospital bed, with little memory. He only remembers one thing – Annie.

Annie was there. And when he moves his arm, he realizes, that she's still there. He can feel her cheek and hair on his skin.

''Annie?'' he whispers.

She looks up. ''Finnick!'' she says, with a big smile on her mouth. She pulls herself up to his face, carefully placing a kiss on his lips. He smiles and looks at her. Suddenly, she starts crying.

''Are you okay?'' he asks in a low voice, as he is to tired for anything more.

She nods and tries to talk, but the crying chokes it. He tries to raise his hand, but just don't have enough strength. Annie sees it and takes his hand, just to hold it. He smiles and closes his eyes. He lets himself feel the warmth of her hand in his, for a few seconds. He dreamed about it, many times, when he was in the Capitol... pleasing other women.

He opens his eyes and look at her. Look at the beautiful face that saved him. Because he did. That's all he remember from when the mutts attacked him. Not pain, but Annie's face.

''I'm dreaming.'' he whispers.

''No, you're not.''

''Then how am I in District 13? And how am I with you?''

''I don't know. The doctors said that you were picked up by one of their hovercrafts, in the Capitol.'' she says, feeling the tears again, but chockes them. ''You were so... bloody. But the doctors cleaned you after the operation.

She lifts the hand that isn't holding Finick's hand, and places it on his cheek.

Just then she feels the baby kicking – harder than usual. She wimps and bites her underlip. Finnick gives her a concerned look.

''It's just the baby.'' she says, to reassure him.

He smiles as she says it.

He's really tired now, still weak from fighting the mutts. He doesn't know how he got up from there, but he knows he's not dead. He can see how real Annie is, and how big her stomach is. That makes him believe it.

She sees how tired he is, and climbs into the hospital bed with him. She puts her arm over his chest, falling asleep within seconds. So does he.

* * *

Finnick is lying in bed, waiting for Annie to come to bed with him. Their baby is almost five months old now. A beautiful little boy, that Annie insisted on calling Finnick jr.

Finnick says he doesn't like it, but really, he does. He likes it, as long as Annie likes it.

Annie is putting Finnick jr. to sleep. He's not a very loud kid, he keeps calm as long as his parents is around.

Eventually Finnick jr. falls asleep. Annie lays down with Finnick. In their bed, home in District 4. He puts his arms around her and she kisses his chest.

''Finnick?'' she asks.

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he answers, smiling as much as he always does when she says it.


End file.
